I'd Lie
by dance. phalanges. dance
Summary: Songfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. From Brennan's POV, so it's a little different from my usual style. Hope you like it!


_**Okay. This is a songfic to the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Typically I write/ think up stories where Booth knows he loves Brennan, but this time I decided to switch things up :D I had no intention of writing this story, but I need to write more to become a Beta so I'm forcing every story out of me that I can right now. After that, if a story presents itself, I'll write it with great care rather than not even proofing it. Please review, even if you think it stinks.**_

_**Bones is not mine and will never be mine. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes._

As she looked over at her partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan was once again struck by how beautiful her partner's eyes could be. When he caught her looking, Seeley Booth smiled his charm smile and his eyes twinkled in that way reserved especially for her. Once again, he had refused her repeated requests to drive to the crime scene, but, just this once, she had decided to give up without an argument. After all, the view was much better when you didn't have to watch the road.

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He likes to argue. Born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful __**[I know Booth doesn't have a sister but... :-/]**__; he has his father's eyes. And If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie._

Recently, she had caught herself staring at him more and more. Although Brennan did her best to hide it, Angela always seemed to see. Ange was nearly always trying to get her best friend to divulge her true feelings for her partner, but as always, Brennan just denied it and walked away. She hated lying, and she had to admit every time she said this that the lie was beginning to pull on her conscience. Sooner or later, she'd slip and she prayed-although she knew not to whom she prayed- that it would be later.

_He sees everything black and white. Never let nobody see him cry. And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. _

Throughout the cases she had worked on with him, Booth had always been the "heart", but he was always wary to discuss the matters of his own metaphorical heart. Once his "gut" was set on something, whether it was a suspect, a motive, or even what she was thinking, it would take some cold, hard evidence to dissuade him. This brought out another of Booth's more prominent characteristics: his alpha-male tendencies. He always had to be the strong protector; she had never seen him really be affected by something. Although she considered herself to be great at compartmentalizing, he had a knack for hiding his emotions that she couldn't quite master. She often wondered if his ability to read people had helped him learn to disguise his own emotions. Oftentimes, Brennan would try to learn from him how to hide her emotions. She always tried her hardest to not let anyone see how she felt for him.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is 'my God he's beautiful'. So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle._

Then came that fateful day when Rebecca wouldn't let him have Parker on his birthday. Booth was really sad so she drove by the diner and picked him up some apple pie. When she got to the door she heard the most beautiful acoustic song playing. She knocked; it stopped abruptly. As he let her in to the apartment, she realized it had been him playing the guitar. There in the corner lay a beautiful acoustic guitar. She had never even known he played. When he saw her he ran to her, pickd her up in his arms, spun her around and kissed her... When Brennan awoke from her dream, she was once again reminded of her true feelings for her good-looking partner. The difference was, now, she wanted him to know; she wanted _him_. As usual, though, Booth seemed oblivious to her and her love. He could always read people so well, but when it came to her, he seemed to draw a blank. That day, she realized, that, until she was ready to tell him, she would have to wait for him to figure it out.

_And if you asked me if i love him, I'd lie. _


End file.
